The present invention relates to a recording method and recording apparatus of a recordable optical disk such as a CD-R (CD recordable) disk, a DVD-R (DVD recordable) disk and others for controlling a correction quantity of a recording strategy concerning an irradiation time of an optical beam to an appropriate value, and for controlling an optical beam to an appropriate writing power to enable recording with a high quality level in case of recording with a variable linear velocity multiplication factor in accordance with a radial position of the optical beam 0n an optical disk in the radial direction.
As a recording method of a constant linear velocity (CLV) recording type optical disk such as CD-R or a DVD-R, high-speed recording for recording at a linear velocity higher than a standard linear velocity (nominal reference speed) may be adopted.
In constant linear velocity recording, a number of rotations of a spindle motor increases as a recording position moves toward an inner peripheral side of the optical disk. In particular, this tendency is prominent in case of high-speed recording, and a number of rotations reaches 8000 rpm or a higher number on the innermost periphery in case of, for example, a 16-fold speed. Therefore, in recording on the inner peripheral side of the disk, the self-excited vibration of a drive mechanism becomes large (in case of a disk having the mass eccentricity in particular), and the pit formation becomes unstable. Further, when performing so-called on-the-fly writing at a high speed, by which writing of data is carried out from another CD-ROM drive to a CD-R drive without temporarily creating an image file in a hard disk, there is a method for performing high-speed reproduction of the CD-ROM drive at a constant angular velocity (CAV) and high-speed recording of the CD-R drive at a constant linear velocity, thereby carrying out the recording. At this moment, however, the linear velocity of the CD-ROM drive subjected to the CAV reproduction is approximately 32-fold speed on the outer peripheral side but approximately only 16-fold speed on the inner peripheral side. Data transfer is too late for reproduction on the inner peripheral side, and so-called buffer under-run occurs, which may lead to a failure of writing.
As a method for solving these problems, there can be considered a method by which recording of CD-R is carried out at CAV on the inner peripheral side and at CLV on the outer peripheral side as shown in FIG. 2. That is, CAV recording is started at a number of rotations that a linear velocity corresponds to, for example, a 12-fold speed at the innermost peripheral position in a program area of the optical disk. When the linear velocity reaches, e.g., a 16-fold speed with this number of rotations, CLV recording is thereafter carried out at the 16-fold speed. By switching CAV recording and CLV recording in this manner, a maximum number of rotations is suppressed to restrain the self-excited vibration, and a failure of on-the-fly writing can be avoided.
As described above, since the linear velocity varies at the time of CAV recording in the method for performing the recording by switching CAV recording and CLV recording, an appropriate writing power of a writing optical beam sequentially changes. Furthermore, as a recording strategy concerning an irradiation time of a writing optical beam, there is used a function (n+k)T
where T: a time corresponding to a unit pit length,
n: a multiple number (integer number) of a pit length to be formed relative to the unit pit length, and
k: a correction quantity.
However, an appropriate value of the correction quantity k also changes according to the linear velocity at the time of the recording.